


Mates for Eternity

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Could you write another where Gabriel is nesting? Please?(:Request: Love, love, love your blog! I have a request for a fluffy kinda smut oneshot where you lose your virginity to Gabriel. Your nervous at first but he's really gentle and takes his time and its all cute and romantic. Hope you have a good day! :)Request: Can I have one where Gabe and the reader have sex for the first time and he gives her her first orgasm?Request: Please could I request Gabriel kissing and caressing the stretch marks on the readers thighs when he finds out she's shy about them, sweet talking her as he goes?Request: Hey, I love this blog sooo much! Could i ask for um *blushes* some wink!kink stuff? I had this idea where the reader sees Gabriel's wings and he gets all embarrassed at first... Wherever you wanna take it :3 xxWarnings: fluff, smut, body image issues, loss of virginity, wing!kink, nesting





	Mates for Eternity

Gabriel sat on the edge of his large white bed with his six golden wings folded behind him. No angel disturbed him in his chambers since his nesting started. The need to find his mate and claim them was at an all time high since he had met you. Your radiant eyes that sparkled in the sun with your unique personality that matched his was the only thing he could think of. Each time he did though, Gabriel felt a tug on his wings as if encouraging him to go to you. However, he stayed in his chamber even after hearing you pray to him during the past few days. Worry was evident in your voice with each word that you spoke, but he grounded himself. If he went to you now there would be no way he would be able to hold back. Just as he curled up on his large bed, surrounded by his favorite things to keep him busy, another one of your prayers came.   
Gabriel, please be alright. Could you at least tell me if you’re okay? I’m worried Gabe. Cas won’t tell me anything. He says you're busy, but let’s be honest you've never been interested in Heaven’s problems.   
Gabriel buried his head deep into his pillow trying to block out your beautiful voice, but he knew that it was a pathetic attempt.   
A note or a sign would be nice….just to know that you’re alright. I miss you.  
Knowing that you missed him did nothing to help his need to mate. His golden wings flapped aimlessly on the bed and it took a couple minutes to calm them down. “I know.” Gabriel sighed, carded his fingers through his feathers, smoothing them down. “But I can’t force her. She….she probably doesn’t even want me.”   
As he pushed your prayer out of his head, Gabriel gathered his candy bars that he had tucked away for his nesting. Chocolate was one way to help with his depression and having them be zero calories helped his weight. But even his most delicious candy bar didn’t deter his mind from your soft smile. The same smile you gave him when you first met and you had laughed off all the things the Winchesters had told you about him. You had said that you wanted to judge the archangel yourself rather than rely on others.  
Gabriel! Help! Please help me!  
Your voice cut in at the memory, making Gabriel jolt up from his bed. “Dammit.” He snapped, flexing his wings to their full height as if to scare off the threat even if he wasn’t there with you. The part of him infected by the need to nest only saw that his potential mate was in trouble as he flew off.  
When he appeared in the bunker he found only you standing in the library with books surrounding you. His whiskey eyes scanned the area finding no threat and no harm had come to you. Instead of the panic that was voiced in your prayer, you ran over and gave the archangel a tight hug.  
“Guess my life has to be in danger before you answer me, huh?” You pouted, crossing your arms against your chest as you stepped back. Gabriel wasn’t sure how to act as he tried to suppress his growing need. “Where’ve you been?” You sat on the edge of the table.   
“I’ve been busy.” Gabriel gulped as he tried to keep his hidden wings tucked.  
“Really? Got a new porno in the works?” You joked trying to lighten the growing tension, but stopped as you saw how stiff the archangel had gotten. “What’s wrong? Did I do something?” You reached forward, but was slapped away by Gabriel. “Ow!” Cradling your hand, you noticed him wince. “Gabe?”  
“I shouldn’t have come.” He backed away putting a table between the two of you.  
“What did I do?” You crept forward.  
“Nothing. It’s me, not you.” The archangel backed into a bookshelf as you approached him.  
“That is probably the worst line ever.” You retorted. “I thought we were friends. Best friends.”  
Gabriel closed his eyes at your words, turning his head away. “That’s the problem.”   
“What?” You stopped dead in your tracks. “Us?”  
“Yes.” He bit the inside of his cheek, so he wouldn’t reach out and hold you as your face fell.   
“You….you don’t like me?” You choked. Gabriel was still turned away from you, so you couldn’t gauge his reaction. “Gabriel?”  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered.  
“Why? I thought….” You stopped yourself before he could notice your voice drop, but it was too late. Gabriel already felt the burning pain that he had caused you. Finally your voice came back more normal this time. “Look at me at least.” Moist whiskey eyes stared back at you with slumped shoulders to match. “Why?”  
Gabriel knew he had to tell you, the pain that you were feeling was the same that he was experiencing. “I care too much, (Y/N). I love you in fact, but that’s not the problem.”  
“You love me?” Your voice cracked, mind reeling at his sudden confession.   
“Yep, to the moon and back, sweetheart.” Gabriel took a cautious step forward. “You see, us angels have a nesting season every century or so and mine is happening right now.”   
“Nesting?”   
“Uh huh.” Gabriel ducked his head down. “I uh…..it’s when angels typically find their mates. Hasn’t happened to anyone in a long time…..and uh...I guess….”  
“You need to find a mate?” Your words helped to stop Gabriel from stuttering on.  
He gave a small nod before clearing his throat to continue. “Actually, I already found one.”  
“Oh.” You looked at him wide eyed. “Oh!” You gasped loudly as a smile spread on your face. “I’m your mate.”  
“Well...if you want to...I don’t wanna pressure you or anything. It’s just-” Gabriel was cut off as you brushed your lips together. The kiss was sweet and tender as your arms locked behind his neck and his hands rested on your hips.   
Gabriel had never felt more at peace than with having you in his arms and your lips connected, sucking and brushing against one another. His wings untucked themselves, forming a cocoon around your body so that no one else could see you. It wasn’t until you pulled away with bright eyes, that Gabriel realized you could see his six golden wings.   
As you raised your hand to touch the soft feather, they pulled back out of your reach. Glimpsing over at Gabriel you noticed a faint blush stained on his handsome face. His hands hung to his sides as his head hung low.   
“Um...well...this is me.” He motioned to his wings. “Angels don’t have souls, but we have our wings.” He coughed out. “What ya think?”   
“Extraordinary.” You smiled, watching the tawny brown color flow into the deep gold. His wings had managed to capture every single shade of gold. “Magnificent. Beautiful.” You closed the space between your bodies as you draped your arms down his back. “Truly yours.”  
The faint red had cooled down from his face at your reaction. He let out a deep breath as his body relaxed. “So, is this a yes?” Again the wings locked around you, letting their dazzling color light up the small space.  
“To being your mate?” Gabriel grinned, giving a small nod to your question. “I would love to be your mate, Gabriel. I love you, dumbo.” Your lips pecked his nose. Then you felt the ground move from below as you were flown to one of Gabriel’s little slices of Heaven that he created.  
His wings folded themselves up again so you could look around the room. A giant round bed was in the very center with gold pillars reaching up to help support the white canopy above. On the left was a gold fireplace with white comfortable chairs that had gold patterns on them. To the right was a soaker tub filled with bubbles and rose petals surrounding it on the marble tiles. Past the bed, on the other side of the room, was a long gold table covered in food of all kinds. Breakfast mixed with dinner along with dessert.   
“Tell me if you want to stop at anytime.” Gabriel’s cheery voice broke your gaze of the room. “I don’t want you to feel pressured at all.”  
“I’m good. I want this.” You promised, though you felt slightly nervous. “You should know though….I’m a virgin.” Your cheeks heated up at the word.  
“We’ll take this slow.”   
“Okay.”   
Gabriel lifted you up easily, keeping his hands on your thighs to support you as he carried you towards the bed. You shifted in his hold to get more grip causing you to grind against him. A low moan came out of your lips as heat pooled at your core. Gabriel shuddered, letting his face fall to the crook in your neck. Gentle wet kisses trailed up from there to your jaw.  
“Gabriel.” You panted as he laid you back on the lavish bed. He hushed you with sucking on your bottom lip before coaxing your mouth open as he explored it with his talented tongue.   
One of your hands raked through his golden brown hair as the other gripped his forearm, feeling the strong muscle underneath as he hovered over your body. After what seemed like hours he broke the kiss, loving how flushed your face had gotten.  
“Well don’t stop.” You huffed, earning a chuckle from Gabriel.   
“Gotta get rid of some of the layers.” He pointed out, tugging at the hem of your shirt. “If that’s alright?”   
You nodded slowly before helping him to get your shirt off. Cool air hit you suddenly and your arms attempted to hide your upper half from him. Gabriel gingerly grabbed your wrists as he left wet kisses down your neck and chest.   
“Don’t hide from me, my mate.” That word, mate, made you quiver with anticipation. “(Y/N)....” His hips grinded down on you. “I want to see every inch of you. You’re perfect, I promise.” Gabriel’s whiskey eyes stared into yours and you let him take your wrists and put them beside you on the bed. “My beautiful mate.” He murmured against your heated skin on your chest. Tantalizing slow, Gabriel lowered your bra straps, ghosting his fingers over your arms as his lips explored all of your curves.   
You shivered under his little touches as he finally released your breasts from confinement. His eyes lit up, a gold glow to them, as his fingers rubbed your nipples erect. Thankfully his wings formed around the both of you so that no other force could see, even though you were well aware that no one was likely to show up.   
Gabriel was having a hard time going slow as the need to claim you heated his skin, making him crave your touch more. But for you he wanted to take his time and map out your body. Quickly his lips attached themselves to one of your breasts making your breath hitch. He smirked knowing that he caused that sound as he unbuttoned your pants.   
You closed your thighs suddenly before they could move down past your waist. “Are you sure you want me?”  
“All of you. For eternity.” He responded. “My human.” You smiled up at him, looking away as he pulled your pants down. Your stretch marks were visible now on your thighs, but Gabriel didn’t mind. “Is that what you didn’t want me to see? Those little marks?” You nodded still looking away. “(Y/N).” He tilted your chin towards him. “You’re beautiful. Those marks make you unique. Let me show you.”   
Gabriel kissed and licked each mark, tracing the lines it created on your thighs. The sensation so close to your core made you buckle your hips a few times. You groaned out as his nose pressed against your growing wet spot on your panties.   
“You smell so sweet, (Y/N). I don’t know how long I’m going to be able to hold back.” The archangel grunted, licking his lips.   
“Then don’t.” You groaned.  
Gabriel responded quickly to that as he snapped off his clothes along with the rest of yours. He kissed you passionately as you felt his hardened member brush against your opening. “So wet...for me. Hold on.” You felt a cool substance coating your open. “This will help make hurt less.” You felt his fingers move in and out, stretching you with the lube coating his fingers. Once satisfied Gabriel slowly pushed the head of his cock into your core. The feeling was new and uncomfortable at first, but it subsided.   
After a moment adjusting to his size, you moved your hips to test out the feeling. Gabriel groaned with his wings shuddering above him. “Fuck, (Y/N).”   
“Move.”  
He didn’t argue, setting a smooth gentle pace, enjoying how tight you were around him. Your mouth opened agape as he moves in and out of you, letting wondrous sounds escape from your lips. Gabriel enjoys the site before marking your skin with kisses and light bite marks, claiming you as his.  
Your hands reach out, looking for something to hold and finding the spot where his wings attach to his back. Gabriel’s mouth left your skin as he moaned from you tugging at his golden feathers. You loved the soft silky texture as you move along his wings.   
At your touches, Gabriel’s thrusts lost rhythm making your insides clench down around him. Your first orgasm made your vision turn dark as the blissfulness feeling surrounded you. As your fingers gripped tighter on his wings, Gabriel came inside of you, filling you up with his hot seed that coated your core.   
As you slowly came down from your highs, Gabriel pulled out before rolling beside you on the bed. The only thing that could be heard was the heavy breathing coming from both of you as you regained your strength.   
“That was….amazing.” You smiled, turning to your side to face him. Your voice was sore from the noises you made and your face was flushed, but Gabriel couldn't help thinking that you were the most perfect human in the world.  
“Mine.” He pulled you closer, letting you rest your head on his chest as his wings surrounded you both. “My mate.” Gently he brushed some of your hair back along with some sweat.   
“Yours.” You agree, smiling to yourself as you closed your eyes. “My archangel. My love.”  
Gabriel whispered. “My human.” Your breathing evened as you lost yourself to sleep. Gabriel smiled, his eyes shining, as his mate laid in his arms safe from the world for now. A kind of peace filtered down in his grace and the desire was changed. No longer did he feel the need to nest every century, but only that of protecting what was now his and his alone.


End file.
